Mobile wireless devices include communication capabilities to access a multitude of services through different connections including voice, video, and data connections over a variety of wireless networks, including in some cases both cellular wireless networks and wireless local area networks. A user of a mobile wireless device can subscribe to services that provide for connections through a cellular wireless network. The user can also associate the mobile wireless device and other computing devices with a cloud-based service that can be used for a number of additional services, e.g., backup storage and cloud-based applications. To extend the reach of a user's mobile wireless device's connectivity capabilities, a cloud-based service can provide notification of a connection request, e.g., an incoming mobile terminated call, at one or more other computing devices to which the user may have access. The user can thereby be informed of a connection request without having to receive an alert directly at the mobile wireless device. In addition, the user can seek to use the additional connectivity capabilities of the mobile wireless device to extend the connection from the mobile wireless device to one of the other computing devices, e.g., by establishing a connection between the mobile wireless device and one of the other computing devices. The real-time connection between the mobile wireless device and one of the other computing devices, however, can traverse a different communication path from a path used to provide the connection request notification. Receipt of the notification at a computing device does not guarantee that a communication link that supports a real-time communication service can be established between the computing device and the mobile wireless device that received the connection request. As such, there exists a need to evaluate network connectivity for real-time applications when using a set of associated computing devices of a mobile wireless device.